Return of the Order
by alabastor
Summary: Hermione, Harry and Ron are entering their seventh year, and Hermione has met a new friend, Abbey, who was an unnoticed girl until then. Secrets unfold about them all, as Dumbledore attempts to reform the newly broken Order. (A.N: this is a revised story)
1. meetings

> > > Abigail "Abbey" Cramer and Hermione Granger were entering their seventh and final year at Hogwarts as the best of friends. Abbey was in Gryffindor with Hermione, but she was a quiet and shy girl, so she kept to herself. Hermione only noticed her when she was leaving a prefect meeting the previous year. Abbey was actually about as tall, if not taller, than most of the students at Hogwarts. She was just trying to be out of sight. Hermione had caught up with her, and they had talked for a while. When they reached Kings Cross Station for everyone to go home for the holidays, Hermione and Abbey had exchanged addresses so they could keep in touch. All during the summer Hermione had put off going to Ron's so she could spend more time with Abbey. Hermione thought that it was silly that she was in her seventh year and her only real friends were Ron and Harry.  
  
On September first, Hermione and Abbey arrived at Kings Cross Station at about the same time. They both headed for the prefects section of the train to get an empty compartment. When they stowed their trunks, and put away their animals, they went back to the platform, to say goodbye to Abbey's father.  
  
"Hello Mr. Cramer," Hermione said cheerfully.  
  
"'Morning Hermione," Mr. Cramer said. He hugged his daughter, who was nearly as tall as him, and kissed her forehead gently. "Be good sweetie," he said to her, smiling.  
  
"See ya dad," Abbey said, smiling. But Hermione knew that she was on the verge of tears. Not because she was sad about leaving her father, but because her mother wasn't around to say goodbye to. Abbey's mother had been murdered before her eyes, when she was five. She had been living in America with her mother because her parents had been separated since she was born. Then one night, a hooded figure knocked on their door after the sun went down. Abbey's mother had warned her to stay out of sight. Just before she opened the door, her mother looked around the room; to make sure Abbey wasn't visible. Then she gently opened the door. The two people exchanged a few words, and before Abbey knew what was going on, there was a flash of bright green light, and her mother was lying on the ground, lifeless, with a lightning blot cut on her forehead. Then the stranger left, and a few hours later, Abbey was knocking on the door of her father's house, with her aunt. Abbey was a pureblood, and she understood everything about the magical world, but she didn't know much about the cloaked stranger that killed her mother because her father had avoided the subject.  
  
The whistle for the train blew, and the two girls made their way to their compartments.  
  
"Love you dad! Miss you!" Abbey called over her shoulder, sprinting the length of the train to get to their compartment. She was faster than she looked, and Hermione had a hard time keeping up with her regular gate. A few minutes later the compartment door was snapping shut.  
  
"Good we didn't see Ron or Harry," Hermione said breathlessly. Abbey looked at her.  
  
"Why? You didn't want to see them?" she asked in her childish voice, letting her cat, Genevieve out of her basket. She was smiling a little, and she stroked Genevieve's black and white fur gently. Hermione looked at her a little annoyed, but smiled, letting Crookshanks out of his basket.  
  
"You know I didn't want to see them. I avoided them all summer!" Hermione exclaimed. Abbey rolled her eyes. Just then there was a quiet knock on the door, and the new Head Boy entered the compartment. Hermione smiled to see the Ravenclaw, and she stood up to hug him. "Hello, James. I missed you terribly!" Hermione said to her boyfriend.  
  
"I missed you too," he said hugging her back. They sat down across from Abbey together.  
  
"Please, all I ask is that you two keep the lovey-dovey tendencies to a minimum," Abbey said, laughing. Hermione and James smiled.  
  
The ride to Hogwarts was the usual in the Prefect section of the train. There was a quick meeting to introduce the new Head Girl and Boy, which were Hermione and James. Then Professor McGonagall would give them all their duties for the year, before she apparated back to the castle to prepare for the welcoming feast.  
  
"Jeez we have a lot to do this year. Make all the passwords, prepare for the N.E.W.T.'s, and, make preparations for graduation!" Abbey exclaimed, as she joined Hermione and James, sneaking out of the larger room. They were doing their best to sneak off to their compartment, unnoticed.  
  
"You think you have it bad!" Hermione said, not even wanting to think about what being Head Girl meant. It wasn't going to be as easy as being a Prefect, like she thought. She and James were now responsible for all the different clubs that were made, they were to help with class schedules, and help decorate the Great Hall for Christmas and the end of the year Ball, along with a number of other things. The thought of all of this, with her new class schedule, gave her a headache.  
  
When the train finally came to a stop, the students piled out, onto the platform. Like it always seemed to on the night the students arrived, it was pouring. Hermione felt a small amount of grief for the first years, who had to cross the lake in the rain, with the giant squid. When the students arrived at the carriages, Hermione shivered, looking at the Thestrals, for the first time all summer. Abbey quietly hid her eyes from them, shivering. James didn't know what was wrong with the two girls, because he couldn't see the ugly, horse-like monsters. They clamored into the carriage, and the door snapped shut.  
  
Hermione laid her head on James's shoulder. Soon the carriage was making it's way up the long drive to Hogwarts. The magnificent castle came into view, but was hard to see through the rain. The candles in the windows looked like dots of yellow in a sea of black. Then they entered the Great Hall together and took their seats at Gryffindor table.
>>> 
>>> * * *
>>> 
>>> "That was defiantly the most interesting Welcoming Feast I've ever had at Hogwarts!" Abbey announced, tumbling out of the Great Hall. "I thought we were done for when Hagrid 'accidentally' got drunk," she said. Hermione was laughing as well, leaning on Abbey for support. They ambled up the stairs, to Gryffindor Tower, laughing all the way. When they got to the portrait of the lady in the pink gown, Hermione kissed James goodnight. Then she said the password, and Abbey and Hermione made their way to their dorms. Harry and Ron staggered in after them.  
  
"Hermione!" Ron yelled after them. Hermione cringed, but couldn't bring herself to walk away from them.  
  
"Want me to stay?" Abbey asked quietly as Ron and Harry closed in on them. Hermione shrugged her shoulders and said, "If you want to."  
  
"Hermione, what's been going on?" Harry inquired. He looked hurt, angry, and nervous at the same time. Hermione just stared them both in the eyes.  
  
"Why did you avoid us this summer?" Ron asked, putting a hand on her shoulder. Hermione shivered at his touch.  
  
"I don't know if you've noticed her, but I have made other friends," Hermione said, putting an arm around Abbey.  
  
"Hello boys," Abbey said. She just laughed. "I'm Abbey Cramer. How are you doing on a beautiful night like this?"  
  
"Um, we're fine, thanks. Anyway Hermione, hanging out with a different friend doesn't mean you should just forget about us," Harry said, looking hard at her.  
  
"Well I had other things I was doing. And besides, my parents said I couldn't go to Ron's," Hermione said, trying to defend herself. Then she saw the way Abbey was looking at Harry and smiled. "Now if you'll excuse us, we have to go to our dorms," she added, turning on her heel, and heading in the opposite direction. She took hold of Abbey's hand, and led her to their dorm.  
  
After she closed the door, Hermione turned to face her friend. "Abigail Elizabeth Cramer. You have a crush on Harry don't you?" Hermione said, looking suspiciously at her. Abbey smiled innocently.  
  
"Yeah. A little. But so what? It's not like he'd ever pay any attention to me," Abbey said sadly, getting out her diary. Hermione sat on her bed.  
  
"How about we fix you up. Your beautiful Abbey, you just need to know how to take care of yourself." Hermione suggested. Abbey looked at her and slowly started to smile. "So what do you want to fix up first? You hair? Your skin? What?" Hermione asked, turning to get a better look at her. Abbey thought for a moment.  
  
"My hair. I never know what to do with it," she said, fingering her black, messy curls.  
  
"Ok, this is what I was thinking...-" Hermione went on explaining, while she pulled out her wand.
>>> 
>>> * * *
>>> 
>>> The next morning, Abbey woke up with the sun, because she was so anxious to get to classes. And then she remembered what she and Hermione had gone through the previous night. Hermione had cut Abbey's hair, cleared her acne, and had helped with posture. There wasn't much more she could do. But Abbey was still happy all the same. She got ready for school the way she usually did, and straightened her hair the way Hermione had showed her with her wand. With a pinkish lip-gloss and a brown eye shadow, Abbey looked stunning.  
  
_Who knew a person could look so great with the smallest amount of effort,_ she thought looking at herself in the mirror. Then she grabbed her bag, and set off for the Great Hall to get an early breakfast.  
  
As the door closed, Hermione opened her eyes. She smiled, and got out of bed to get ready for school herself.  
  
Abbey walked, straight and tall into the Great Hall, and she couldn't keep from smiling. She had a good feeling that this was going to be the greatest day of school all year. First days always made her confident, and it helped that she didn't look as messy and unorganized as she usually did. Abbey took her seat at the Gryffindor table, and took out her Arithmancy book. As she read, she reached for random things to eat.  
  
"So, how's your morning?" Hermione asked cheerfully, sitting down next to her. Abbey nodded, obviously trying not to bring attention to herself. When the Great Hall was filled with students, the Heads of Houses handed out the class schedules. They both looked them over, as Ron and Harry joined them.  
  
"What have you got first?" Hermione asked. She rested her chin on the top of her hands.  
  
"Um...I've got...Transfiguration," Harry said, consulting his schedule.  
  
"And I've got...Transfiguration as well," said Ron, consulting his schedule. "What about you?"  
  
"I have Defense Against the Dark Arts first," Abbey said, putting her book and papers back in her bag.  
  
"And I have Charms," Hermione said. Just as she was saying that Abbey got up, and started jogging out of the Hall. "Where're you going?!" Hermione called after her.  
  
"I brought the wrong books! See you at lunch!" Abbey called behind her shoulder, waving at them. Hermione rolled her eyes, and turned to face Ron and Harry again. "What?" she asked at their faces.  
  
"Are you sure that was Abbey?" Ron said, staring after her.  
  
"I've had my doubts all morning!" Harry said, staring after her too.  
  
"Oh come on. Of course it is!" Hermione said, laughing at the two of them. Harry was shocked.  
  
_That can't be her! The Abbey I met last night had messy hair, and a face full of spots. This Abbey is just...wow! She looks beautiful, with ivory white skin, and black hair. And her eyes! The perfect color of blue!_ Harry thought, with a dreamy look on his face. _But I can't think about my love life. I have Defense Against the Dark Arts training, and Quidditch season coming up!  
_  
The first week of school went lazily. Classes day in and day out, and homework. The seventh years were already being drilled for the N.E.W.T.'s. And the fifth and sixth years were being warned about the upcoming O.W.L.'s.  
  
"Finally, the weekend!" Abbey said, falling onto one of the couches in the Common room. She, Hermione, Ron and Harry had been hanging out a lot over the past week, trying to make up for the lost time. They were all sitting in front of the fire, talking about what they wanted to do when they left Hogwarts.  
  
"Well I know what I want to do," said Ron, crossing his arms.  
  
"And what's that?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I'm going to train to be an auror," Ron said, looking seriously at them all. Hermione nodded at him, smiling. Abbey half smiled, pulling her knees to her chest. Harry nodded.  
  
"That's probably what I'm going to get into," Harry said, staring off into space.  
  
"I don't know what I'm going to do. Probably get a job at the ministry," Abbey said, laughing at herself.  
  
"Yeah," Hermione said, nodding slowly.  
  
"You know what. This is getting us all depressed. Let's go for a walk. It's really nice out," Abbey said, standing up from the couch. "Meet you at the front doors!" she called to Ron and Harry as she dragged Hermione up to their dorm.  
  
Both girls changed into sweaters, and got on jackets. They made sure they wouldn't need anything. Just as they were walking out the door, they grabbed their wands and put them in their coat pockets.
>>> 
>>> * * *
>>> 
>>> The four of them went for a walk around the grounds. Hermione and Ron went ahead of Harry and Abbey, who were walking together at a slow pace.  
  
"So, how was your week?" Abbey asked, trying to break the awkward silence. Harry nodded.  
  
"It was good," he said, watching Ron and Hermione throw handfuls of red, orange, brown, and yellow leaves at each other. "You like your classes?" Harry asked.  
  
"They're okay," Abbey said shrugging. "You know, I've been thinking about how I feel about you. I think I should just come out and tell you," Abbey confessed, looking over at Harry. He looked down a little, and nodded, urging her to go on. "Well, I dunno if you feel the same way, but I think I like you. Not just like a friend either. I dunno, it's hard to explain. I just feel like I have a thousand snitches in my stomach when you look at me and-"  
  
Abbey stopped talking because Harry had leaned in and kissed her. They were unaware that they had stopped walking. The sensation of the kiss washed over them both. When Abbey started to pull away from him, Harry looked at her softly. They were both silent for a moment.  
  
"Well that answers a lot," Abbey finally said, looking at him. They both started to smile. Then they started walking again, trying to catch up with Hermione and Ron. When they did, they acted like nothing had happened.


	2. secrets

> > > > A.N: If anyone read this story and is reading it again, I must warn you that I changed a lot, and I'm going to go faster through the story this time around. And if it seems like part of the story doesn't make sense to put in now, it will later in the story.
>>>> 
>>>> * * *
>>>> 
>>>> After a while of walking, the four of them got colder and walked back to the castle. They walked through the deserted corridors quietly, and got back to the Gryffindor Common Room without problems. They sat down in front of the fire and took off their jackets. Abbey flicked her wand and their coats were transferred to their places in their dorms.  
  
"So, anything new been happening?" she asked, sitting on one of legs, and leaning against the high arm of one of the red sofas.  
  
"Not really. Classes are a bore," Hermione said, sitting into the back of one of the armchairs. Everyone agreed that the beginning of the year always went slowly. They talked while the sun slowly sank beneath the horizon. They soon went to have dinner in the Great Hall.  
  
"This weekend is going fast. It's supposed to be two days of rest, not a few hours!" Abbey cried, spooning soup into a bowl. They all laughed at her.  
  
"I know exactly what you mean," Harry said.  
  
"Quidditch tryouts soon," Ron reminded Harry, in a badly cheerful voice.  
  
"What positions are open?" Abbey asked, blowing on a steaming spoonful of stew.  
  
"All the chaser positions, a both beater positions," Harry said, putting his cheek in his hand and sighing.  
  
"Ohh. Put me down for chaser. What time are try-outs?" Abbey said, excitedly.  
  
"Can you play well?" Ron asked, astonished.  
  
"I don't make a big deal about it, but I've been playing for years. I just haven't tried to get on the team," she admitted. They soon got into a long conversation about the different Quidditch teams, and the past Quidditch Cups. Abbey had actually been at the Cup in fourth year. Hermione just sat and sighed. _The one time I find a friend I don't think is into Quidditch,_ _she's just as much of a fanatic as Harry and Ron,_ she thought, eating her mashed potatoes and chicken. She had given up on S.P.E.W. the previous year, when it finally became apparent to her that the house elves were happy.  
  
Later they all went back to the Common Room, and Hermione and Ron went up to bed. Abbey and Harry stayed behind to talk.  
  
"About our kiss earlier..." Abbey said, sitting with her legs crossed on the couch.  
  
"I'm sorry about that," Harry said quickly. "It just felt right. The moment was perfect, and I think I like you the same way," he admitted, looking up at her. He took in every feature of her. Her heart shaped face; her raven hair; her porcelain skin, and her crystal blue eyes that stood out perfectly. _She's so beautiful,_ he thought dreamily. Before he knew what was happening, Abbey was leaning toward him, and he was leaning toward her, and they were kissing. Abbey reached up and placed a shaking hand on Harry's cheek, as he deepened the kiss. They were both in heaven. After a few moments, they broke apart, and looked into each other's eyes.  
  
"Maybe we should talk tomorrow," Abbey said, standing up from the couch.  
  
"'Night," Harry called, as she disappeared up the stairs to her dorm.
>>>> 
>>>> * * *
>>>> 
>>>> "I think you kissed," Hermione said, filling her breakfast plate with eggs and bacon. It was already Monday morning. Hermione had left the subject of what had happened to Abbey and Harry in the Common Room stay quiet all Sunday, but she couldn't keep in her questions anymore.  
  
"Why is it, that when two people, boy and girl, stay behind in a Common Room late at night, everyone assumes they kissed?" Abbey asked, determined not to let Hermione in on her little secret.  
  
"Ohhh! Who kissed?" Lavender asked, sitting down across from them. Abbey sighed.  
  
"No one-"  
  
"I think Harry and Abbey kissed on Saturday night. They stayed behind in the Common Room together," Hermione explained.  
  
"Ah, I see how it is. Well I just think it's fair for you to know, Ron tells me that Harry fancies you Abbey. And I can see why. You're pretty, smart, and funny...as far as I can tell," Lavender said.  
  
"'Morning everyone," Harry said, sitting down next to Abbey, as Ron sat next to Lavender and put his arm around her waist.  
  
"Harry, did you and Abbey kiss in the Common Room on Saturday?" Hermione asked, looking at him earnestly. Just then the bell rang.  
  
"Talk about saved by the bell. I'll see you at lunch Hermione!" Harry called, running off to his first class with a piece of cinnamon toast in his hand.  
  
"Why won't anyone give me a straight answer?" Hermione asked, gathering her books.  
  
"Dunno. See you at lunch," Abbey said, running off after Harry.
>>>> 
>>>> * * *
>>>> 
>>>> Abbey made her way to the Common Room after a nasty Potions lesson. Just as she was going to give the portrait the password Dumbledore appeared.  
  
"Miss. Cramer, I was wondering if I could have a word in my office," he said kindly.  
  
"Oh. Of course, Professor," Abbey said, following him. All the way there she was worrying about what she had done wrong. When they entered the circular office, she wouldn't stop fidgeting.  
  
"Miss. Cramer, I would like you to sit down. You're not in any kind of trouble at all," Dumbledore said, settling himself down behind his desk. Abbey gave a sigh of relief and sat in the chair across from him. "I was actually wondering if you would endure a kind of training. I know you have a certain...gift...but need help controlling it, and I would like to help you," he explained. Abbey's eyes lit up.  
  
"Of course, Professor," she said without thought. _Finally, I won't be as_ _dangerous._ _I will be able to control my powers,_ she thought happily. But Dumbledore was looking at her seriously.  
  
"I would like you to really think about this. If you're sure this is what you would really like, let me know. But be warned now, once you agree, there is no turning back. And you would be under constant watch. If you learn how to control this power and Voldemort finds out, he will want to find you. This could be very dangerous for you," he said seriously. But Abbey shook her head.  
  
"I'm sure this is what I want. I don't want to put my friends in danger anymore," Abbey said, nodding. Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"Well if you're sure, then I will inform Professor McGonagall, and call for Remus Lupin. With any luck you can begin your training this weekend," Dumbledore said merrily. Abbey smiled, but then her smile faded.  
  
"Professor, I would like it if you wouldn't tell my friends about...me...I haven't told them about my powers and I don't want to worry them," she said, wringing her hands. He nodded and smiled at her.  
  
"This will be our secret," Dumbledore assured her. She smiled and hopped out of her seat.  
  
"Thanks Professor," she called behind her, as she jogged out of the room. She thought she would sing. Soon she would be training to control the elements, as that was her power, and she had friends for the first time. She also noticed, since Hermione had helped her with her appearance, she was getting glances from a lot of the boys in the school. Especially the one boy she wanted, Harry. She didn't even notice that she was taking herself to Gryffindor Tower, but she was suddenly standing in front of it.  
  
"Hey, where have you been?" Harry asked when she walked in.  
  
"I had a few questions to ask Professor Snape," Abbey lied, sitting down with them. "I think I'm going to go and have a nap. I have a late Astronomy class tomorrow," she said, standing up.  
  
"Sleep well," they all called as she headed up to her dorm. When she closed the door she leaned up against it. There were so many things that she would tell them about herself. _It's not like I can,_ she thought sadly. _If they knew some other things about me they wouldn't understand. It's_ _better they don't know,_ she decided. Then she changed into a tank top and flannel pants so she could go to sleep.
>>>> 
>>>> * * *
>>>> 
>>>> Abbey woke up around 11:45 at night. She looked over at the clock and gave an upset groan. _Now I'm going to be late for Astronomy,_ she thought grudgingly, while she threw away the blankets to get ready. going _Unless...unless I transform. Then I won't be late. Yes, that's what I'm going_ _to do. No one will see me,_ she concluded. She exchanged her pajama pants for a pair of jeans, and threw on a sweatshirt. She grabbed her bag as she ran down the stairs, and put her hair into a high ponytail as she ran down the stairs to the portrait. She closed the Tower door quietly and ran down the hall. About halfway down, she disappeared, and a snowy white owl was in her place, flying out the large open window.  
  
A few minutes later the snow owl flew around the Astronomy Tower and into the corridor below the platform. She turned into herself and ran slightly as she touched the stone floor. She straightened her clothes out before she stepped onto the stairs leading to the open tower. The cold night air hit her face as she walked briskly over to her partner, a seventh year boy from Ravenclaw. They immediately got to work identifying the different star patterns and planets.
>>>> 
>>>> * * *
>>>> 
>>>> That weekend Harry was holding try-outs for the Quidditch team. Anyone from second through seventh year came out for the open positions. Harry was standing on the pitch in his Quidditch robes, sighing hopelessly. The third year boy who was trying to get one of the chaser positions, nearly fell off his broom, while avoiding a bludger hit by the fifth year girl. She was hitting it at the players, rather than hit it away from them.  
  
"Last group!" Harry yelled helplessly. The students currently on the pitch landed, as the next group mounted their brooms. One of the seventh year girls that wanted to be a chaser walked over to Harry and gave him a seductive smile, and ran her fingers across his shoulders. He sighed and turned away from her. Abbey felt her blood boil. She was determined to show Harry that she was better than the girl. The whistle blew and they all took off. Abbey grabbed at the Quaffel, which the opposing "team" was trying to take. As a player closed in on her, she threw it to one of her teammates, and flew ahead so she could be open for the boy. He threw the Quaffel to her again, and she advanced on Ron, who still held his position of Keeper. She threw it at the middle golden hoop and Ron couldn't get to it in time.  
  
Harry watched with the other players from the ground as the players in the air worked together to make seven goals on Ron, and never got touched by a bludger. Harry blew the whistle and they all touched down.  
  
"Great job everyone. Go and rest, and I'll post the new team and practice times on the bulletin board tomorrow afternoon," he announced. Everyone trudged to the locker rooms to changed and head back to their Common Room.


	3. truths untold

> After they returned to the Common Room, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Abbey got ready to go on a trip to Hogsmead. After they got their jackets on, they headed to the front doors to the castle. Filch gave them all suspicious stares as they walked out into the yard.  
  
"I've always hated him," Abbey said, staring back at him over her shoulder. She shivered slightly as they walked down the slope, to the carriages. The ride to Hogsmead was unusually rough that day. The carriage swayed, and creaked under the weight of itself, and its passengers in the rough wind. Abbey and Hermione were thrown across their seats as Ron and Harry held onto the walls of the carriage.  
  
"This isn't what I wanted to do today," Hermione said, as she slammed into Ron.  
  
"I know exactly how you feel," Abbey said, as she was thrown across Harry's lap. "Sorry," she muttered, her cheeks turning red. Harry smiled.  
  
"You're better off just staying there until we get to Hogsmead," he joked. Abbey smiled back at him.  
  
"If you say so," she joked back, wrapping her arms around his neck She slid onto the seat next to him. After a few more thrusts from the carriage, they landed at the gates to Hogsmead. Willingly, they hopped onto the platform into the whipping wind. Abbey smiled to herself. _I can't believe I_ _didn't think of trying it before_, she thought, as if there was an obvious answer to their problem. She told the others that she would meet up with them at the Three Broomsticks, and that there was something she needed to take care of. As they disappeared down the alley, she disappeared into the shadows of two buildings.  
  
"Okay. Professor Lupin tells me to concentrate on my goal. Okay, so I want to make the wind stop and the sun to come out. Now, I have to..." She slowly looked up to the heavens, and closed her eyes. She concentrated hard on what she wanted to happen, and she slowly raised her hands into the wind. She flicked her fingers slightly and opened her eyes. They weren't their real color of blue, but changed simultaneously from orange, to green, to violet and to other colors, and also looked distant. Slowly the air began to swirl around her. As all of this was happening, the wind began to subside, and the clouds cleared. When the weather was comfortable and tolerable, she closed her eyes and opened them again. They were their regular shade of blue. She raised her hand to her forehead, and fell to the ground. She heard footsteps, and looked behind her as Professor McGonagall rushed into the alley. Abbey slowly closed her eyes, and fell backward. Professor McGonagall quickly knelt beside her. Before Abbey passed out, she saw Harry walk around the corner, and rush to her side.
> 
> * * *
> 
> The next day, Harry, Ron, and Hermione flooded to the Hospital Wing to see Abbey. She was still passed out on the hospital bed when they arrived. Harry sat down next to her, and took her hand in his. He lifted it to his cheek...the warmth was gone.  
  
"I don't understand. What could have happened?" Harry asked, laying her hand back down on the bed.  
  
"Well, it's nothing serious. She only over exhausted herself. She should be better in no time at all," Madam Pomfrey said sympathetically, placing a hand on Hermione's shoulder. "As a matter of fact, I can wake her up now if you like." Harry looked up at her with an odd expression.  
  
"Why didn't you wake her up before?" he asked, as Madam Pomfrey walked over to one of her medicine cabinets.  
  
"Well the poor dear has been so tired lately. I thought it best that she slept soundly," Madam Pomfrey said, taking out a small bottle. Harry couldn't see the label, but she scrapped out something that looked like ice, but it was a purple color.  
  
"Just so you know, she may not remember what happened yesterday," Madam Pomfrey warned, before opening Abbey's mouth and dispensing some of the ice like medicine down her throat. Slowly, Abbey opened her eyes. She looked around at everyone and smiled. Hermione smiled back, and hugged her tightly.  
  
"Hey. What's everyone doing here? And why am I in the hospital wing?" Abbey asked, looking around.  
  
"That doesn't matter as of now," Professor McGonagall said, walking into the room. "What does is that Professor Dumbledore wishes to see you."  
  
"Uh-oh," Abbey said quietly, pulling her knees up to her chest. She quickly got changed into jeans and a sweater. She emerged from the dressing room, while tying her hair in a high ponytail. She stopped near Hermione, Ron and Harry and smiled slightly at them all. Harry took her hand and laced their fingers. He walked with her down to the Headmaster's office. They walked in silence. Abbey felt her stomach tie in knots at the awkward situation. When they got to the statue outside the Headmaster's office, Abbey said the password. She let go of Harry's hand, but kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Go back to the Common Room. I'll see you when I get out," Abbey said. She was facing him as she walked away. Harry nodded, and turned around to walk to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
She watched after him, and after he looked back at her for the last time, she took a deep breath and headed up to the Headmaster's office. She couldn't stop fidgeting while the staircase wound to the office door. When she knocked on the door, it opened immediately. Professor Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk. Abbey walked forward with her eyes down.  
  
"I'm sorry about what happened Professor, It won't happen again," she said when she reached his desk. Professor Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"I was just wondering if you were alright. But I hope you'll understand if I give you a nights Detention with Professor McGonagall tomorrow," Dumbledore said seriously. Abbey nodded, and Professor Dumbledore smiled. "Well, off you go. Back to your Common Room."  
  
Abbey started heading out the door, but stopped when she felt a frail hand on her shoulder. When she turned around she was face to face with Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Only a few more things. Mr. Lupin asked me to give you this. He said it would help if you ever tried your powers alone again," he advised, handing her the same bottle that Abbey noticed Madame Pomfrey putting away after she woke up. When she turned to leave, she was stopped again. "One final thing. I think it would be best if you told your friends about yourself. Not having many friends for so long has gotten you used to not sharing anything about yourself. But now that you have close friends, and are starting to get closer to one special person, I've noticed," Abbey blushed, "and they are sharing their secrets, you should share your own," he finished. Abbey nodded slowly.  
  
"I'll think about it Professor. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be on my way," she said smiling. As she walked down the staircase to the corridor below, she was surprised to see Harry walking through the hallways.  
  
"Hey," Harry said, meeting up with her. Abbey quickly put the small, glass bottle in her pocket.  
  
"Hey. What are you doing out here?" she asked.  
  
"Just walking, and waiting for you. C'mon. Lets go eat dinner. Then I wanna show you something," Harry said, taking her hand again. Abbey hadn't realized how late it was in the day.  
  
Harry led her down to the Great Hall, his hand in hers, and they joined Ron and Hermione at the dinner table.  
  
"Hey. What did Dumbledore want?" Hermione asked, as Abbey sat down. Abbey shifted in her seat.  
  
"Well...he actually wanted me to tell you something, that's kind of important," Abbey said. They all nodded, and leaned closer to her, as she leaned over the table. "Well I have a certain...gift, as Professor Dumbledore put it...that can be dangerous if Voldemort found out," she said, as Ron flinched at the name.  
  
"Oh, grow up Ron," Hermione whispered.  
  
"My gift allows me to control weather. That's why I passed out yesterday. I can't control it very well, and I'm just learning how to use it from Pro- ...Mr. Lupin. I didn't want anyone to know because I didn't want to worry them or put them in danger, but myself, and the Headmaster thought it was best," Abbey said, sitting back. Everyone was silent for a moment.  
  
"Well I'm glad you told us. And don't worry. I don't think we're in any danger as of yet. But is there anything else you want to tell us?" Harry asked, putting his arm around her waist, and pulling her protectively closer. She shrugged.  
  
"Nothing...except that I'm an unregistered animagus," she admitted, smiling innocently. "What? I got bored in fourth year!" she exclaimed at their surprised faces. Hermione shook her head smiling, and Ron and Harry just rolled their eyes at her. They all finished their dinner quickly, but when they left the Great Hall, Harry told Ron and Hermione that he would meet up with them in the Common Room later. Hermione smiled, as she and Ron walked down the corridor.  
  
"C'mon. I want to show you something," Harry said, taking her hand. He led her up many staircases.  
  
"Why are we headed for the Astronomy Tower?" Abbey asked him, with a strange look on her face. Harry flashed her a smile. She felt her heart melt.  
  
"You'll see when we get there," he said mysteriously. When he led her to the last corridor, he stopped and turned to her. "Okay, now comes the trust. You have to close your eyes," he said smiling. Abbey half-smiled at him, but closed her eyes. Harry took her hand and led her into the October air. He heard her breath draw in quickly as a wave of coldness flooded her body. For a moment he just stared at her.  
  
"Okay," he finally said. "Open your eyes." Abbey gasped. "I knew you liked astronomy, so I thought tonight would be the perfect night to bring you out here," he explained. The moon was bright and full, and the stars twinkled in the royal blue sky.  
  
"It's amazing..." Abbey breathed, taking in the wonder of the heavens.  
  
"So are you," Harry muttered. Abbey looked over at him and smiled.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" she asked, walking over to him. Harry stared at the sky for a moment, trying to think of what to say.  
  
"Abbey...I really don't know what I mean by that. You just...you never cease to amaze me. I just see you and I get these feelings. I've never liked a girl more than I like you. It's amazing. I would like it if you and I talked more, so we can get to know each other a little more, but..." he trailed off as Abbey stopped in front of him.  
  
"Harry, I dunno what to say. I'm the one that should be amazed. You know so much about me, and I never want to hide anything from you. I wish there was some way I could be with you, but I dunno if that's the safest thing for us right now," she said. He took her hands, and held them close to his heart.  
  
"Right now, I don't care what's safe for me. I only care about you," he said, his face close to hers. Abbey stared into his eyes. She could tell he was speaking from his heart and being true to her. Before she knew what was happening, Harry was kissing her. Their eyes closed as their tongues explored new territory. Harry dropped one of her hands, and placed a shaking hand on her cheek. Their kiss got deeper, and they were soon pushing closer to each other. Harry dropped her other hand, and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her even closer. Abbey placed her hands lightly on his neck and shoulder. When they're kiss had gotten deep enough, they broke apart, but stayed close to one another. They just stared into the other's eyes dreamily.  
  
After a moment Abbey said, "We better get back to the Common Room. Ron and Hermione may wonder where we are." Harry nodded.  
  
"I think they'll get an idea from the smile that's on your face," he said, smirking. Abbey giggled, and took his hand. She led them back down the stairwells, trying not to laugh at what had just happened.
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Abbey what happened between you two?" Hermione asked, hopping into their dorm behind her. "I see that grin on your face."  
  
"Well...nothing happened...at least nothing you need to know about," Abbey said smiling. She jumped on her bed, and took out her diary.  
  
"Oohhh...what happened? Tell me! Please?!" Hermione whined, crawling up to Abbey. Abbey laughed and pushed her away with her elbow.  
  
"I'll tell you tomorrow," she said unconvincingly. Hermione stared at her disbelievingly for a moment, but shrugged and climbed to her own bed. Abbey sighed as she wrote about the kiss she just shared with Harry.


End file.
